The strength of the tide
by Alexcat42
Summary: Brizo is a 17 year old girl living in district 4. That is untill the day of the Reaping for the 73rd Hunger Games. Over the the few days spent in The Capitol Brizo makes a new friend, her mentor Finnick Odair. He will do anything to get her out alive and help her live the last few days before the games wildly. *im really excited about this story and i hope you all give it a chance!
1. chapter 1: The Reaping

I woke with a start hearing my mother yell on the other side of the door.

"Brizo! Wake up dear! You have an hour before breakfast!" Called my mother excitedly. I know she was faking it though.

Nobody's happy today. Two innocent children will be reaped this afternoon... two lives taken from their families and their district. Just like every year.

I lay in my bed for a few more minutes. The sunlight was pouring through the window onto the sheets of my bed. I take it all in, if I am selected out of that bowl today I don't want to forget my home. The smell of saltwater filled the air and the sound of waves soothes me. Knowing that I have to get up, I reluctantly scramble out of the shell and sluggishly walk to my closet. There I grab a black dress and leather sandals.

The dress hugs my hips and chest perfectly and flows loosely down to the top of my knees. I strap on the sandals. The leather strips Wind up my leg till my mid-calf. My hair is dark-brown, the same color as my eyes. My fair skin has always stuck out among my district. Everyone has either blonde or light brown hair here, along with green and blue eyes and tan skin. I've never really fit in...

I leave my hair down in its natural light wave. Looking in the mirror I can see all the freckles on my face stand out against my light skin. Once I'm ready I walk down stairs and into the kitchen. My mom is setting the table while my sister plays with her rag doll. I smile. She's so cute, and young... only 5. She has 6 years till she's thrown into this terrible game. I'm 17, leaving me two more years of terror.

"Brizo, take a seat and eat. We have to leave In half an hour." Said my mother. She was always so brave on days like these. Days were everyone else was scared for their child's lives. She never shows it, always positive, and I'm grateful. Seeing her cry would make his day even harder...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Once I checked in with the peacekeepers, I found my row. The other girls looked sick with dread. Just as I was about to comfort my friend Ceto, our capital escort Mayella came walking up stage. She wore a gold glittery dress and a matching wig. Her lips were covered in sparkles and her eyes were smoky.

She played the mandatory video of the Dark Days. Nodding her head along with the narrator. After it was over she walked back over to the microphone.

"Happy Hunger Games! And may the odds, be ever in your favor! Now as always, ladies first!" Mayella glided over to the large bowl full of names and stuck her dainty hands inside.

After what felt like forever, she drew a name. Walking back to the microphone she opens the slip. " The female tribute from District 4 is... _Brizo_ Monty!" She smiled and looked through the crowd.

I just stood there, I was too shocked to move. After about 30 seconds of hesitation I walked up to the stage.

"Come on dear!" Mayella squealed. She grabbed me hand and pulled me towards the center.

"Now for the boys!" She grabbed a name from the very bottom. "The male tribute from district 4 is ...Castor Drake!" The young boy walked confidently up to the stage and shook my hand.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The only people who came to say goodbye were my mom and sister. My father was out on the fishing boat this morning. Talk about horrible luck. I may never get to see my dad again... the thought brought tears to my eyes. My mother was sporting her own.

My sister Breezy ran over to me and hugged me tight. I hugged her back with all the love I could muster. "Brizo, please come back home!" She sobbed.

"I'll try, I promise." I said. My mother gave me a hug next as she let a tear run down her cheek.

"Brizo , your a strong girl. You've been helping your father for years on those boats. You can handle a trident. Even a spear. Don't forget your strengths and come home to me!" She chocked back a sob on that last part. She gave me another hug. " I almost forgot, here." She held out her hand to reveal a necklace made of tiny shells.

It was my older brothers. He died a few years back in the 70th games. We were on the 73rd games. He made the final 3, but I kid from district 2 ended up winning that year. "Thank you" I sobbed.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

They were escorted out by peacekeepers. A few minutes later So was I, they led me to a car that took us to the train station. It was me, Castor, Mayella, and our mentors. Finnick Odair and Mags Flanagan. We were stuffed in a tiny capital car.

Once we boarded the train I put my necklace on and sat in a tiny velvet chair. The train car was unbelievable. Fancy desserts were everywhere and the furniture was all brand new. "It's magnificent isn't it darling!" Cheered Mayella. I have a nod and an amazed smile. Castor sported the same face.

"Well guys, we have about half a days trip to the capital so why don't you go find your rooms and wash up for dinner." Said Finnick. He was very famous across Panem. He was the youngest victor ever, and is very charming and attractive. He gave us a famous Odair smile before we headed of to our quarters.

 **Please give this story a chance, it really does pick up well in other chapters!Tell me what you guys think! I'm really excited for this story and I know it might not make much sense now but I have lots of plans for future chapters! Most of the names I used have meanings which will be explained later on in the story. I'll try posting tomorrow, so till then ~peace~**


	2. Chapter 2: The Train

Castor ran down the hall and into his room. I followed quickly after. The doors open automatically and I gasp at the site. A huge bed with silk sheets laid in the middle of the room. On the other side was a huge closet and a bathroom. I walked over to the bed where an outfit sat waiting for me. It was a simple white t-shirt and Black leggings. I took it into the bathroom and set it onto the counter. I unzipped my dress and let it fall to the floor. Once I was completely naked, I stepped into the shower. It was so much different. Dozens of settings, soaps, and temperatures lined the walls. I chose a rain like stream and citrus smelling soap. We've only been on the train for half an hour and I'm already missing my family. My mind wondered. Thinking about Breezy, my parents, my home. Tears started cascading down my cheeks as the shock of the reaping disappeared leaving fear and sorrow in its wake. "Come on Brizo, stop crying." I whispered. I decided that all my tears will go down the drain with the lemony suds. No more crying over this. Leaning against the wall, I accidentally hit a button making the water freezing cold. "AH!" A yelped as the Icey droplets shot out of the shower head.

"Brizo, is everything alright?" A heard out in the hall. A voice that could only belong to the one and only Finnick Odair. "Um...ya, sorry. I accidentally hit a botton for cold jets." I started laughing at myself. I heard a quiet laugh come from him before he said "Those showers can be pretty tricky the first time. When your done, Mayella ordered a light lunch." I told him I'd be there in a few minutes and he retreated back to the lounge car.

I put on the White shirt and black leggings, leaving my hair down. As a walked back to the dinning car I heard laughing. "Oh, Hey Brizo. We were just talking about you." Finnick said smiling. "You didn't!" I gasped. "I so did!" Finnick started giggling like 12 year old girl. Blush started dusting on my cheeks. I sat down across from Mags and Finnick, Castor to my left. Mayella sat at the head of the table. "It's okay hun, you aren't the first tribute to have trouble with them." I was grateful for Mayellas comment.

"Brizo" Said Finnick.

"Ya" I replied.

"Brizo"

"Ya"

"Brizo, Brizo, Brizo Monty."

"Yes Finnick!"

"I feel like I've heard that somewhere.." he wore a look of concentration.

I sighed. "I'm named after the Goddess that protected sailors and fisherman while out at sea."

" of course, of course but even your last name sounds familiar..." Finnick Said.

I put my head down some. " You-you were my brothers mentor.." The room grew silent for a second. "Ya, I remember him. He was a good kid. He talked about you a lot, said he had to win for his little sister. I admired how much he cared for his family. I'm sorry." I looked up from my lap to see everyone looking at me sympathetically. I met Finnick's green eyes with my brown ones. "Thank you, really, but it wasn't your fault. He was great though." I smiled remembering something. "When I was younger, Wade would take me to a special spot near the ocean. The sand dunes were untouched and the gulls laid their eggs in the sea grass. We would sit for hours listening to the rhythmic waves. We were only 3 years apart. Best friends. I was a lot different from him though. He had lots of friends, very attractive for his age, and always happy." I signed. " He tried to get me to 'live a Little' I wish I would have listened to him." I forgot I was talking to a room of people. I blushed slightly and apologized. " Don't apologize, it was a nice story." Finnick smiles at me. Mags just gave a nod.

About this time Avoxes came in carrying little trays of petite sandwiches and fresh fruit. Everyone dug in. "So Castor, what can you do?" Finnick asked as Mags nodded. "Well, I'm not old enough to work on the ships yet, but I'm a great swimmer and I can use a knife. My parents own the fish market so I get stuck with gutting them." Castor said. He shouldn't be here. He's only 12. The scary thing is that he's happy to be here. "What about you Brizo? Any hidden talents." "Well my father owns a fishing boat so I've made nets and used tridents and harpoons since I could pick one up. I love to paint, so maybe camouflage could be a strategy." I shrugged.

Finnick seemed quite pleased with our experiences. After lunch I explored the train. At the very end I found a car full of windows and one big seat across it. Sitting down I starred out the window watching the districts go by. After about 15 minutes of peace, I heard the door slide open. "How are you?" Finnick asked as he sat down a few feet from me. "Okay... kinda nervous." I replied still looking out the window. "That's normal, hey.. at lunch you said that your brother told you to live a little.You said you wished you'd have listened. What did you mean?" I looked up at him. I didn't really know how to answer. I have so many things I wished I would have done before now. Before it was to late. "Everything.." I spoke barley above a whisper.

He looked at me curiously. "Everything?" He repeated. "Like what?" Where do I start.

"Well... I don't have any friends, I've never drank, I've never fell in love, I haven't even graduated high school.." by the time I was finished I had tears in my eyes. I'll never be able to accomplish any of this. I laughed. "I've never even kissed anyone!"

Finnick just starred at me, thinking. "Well we have a few days till the games.. how about we accomplish some of those." He said like a light bulb went off in his head. " Brizo I'm your friend now so you can mark that one off, hmmm... let me think, oh!" He grabbed my cheek,swiftly and sweetly he placed a gently kiss to my lips. He smiled "There, two things down. We've got a lot more fun ahead of us!" And with that he left. _Oh my.._ I thought. Finnick Odair helping me complete my bucket list...

 **Second chapter finished! I kinda got more on track with were I'm going in this chapter! Thanks Radio Free Death for the constructive feedback. Please review and tell me what you want Brizo and Finnick to complete before the games. Their relationship is more of a friendly than a romantic type. Hopefully soon this story gets started up and my vision is shown. Happy Reading! ~peace~**

 **P.s: no one volunteered because most volunteers come from districts one and two. Just letting you know where I came from.**


	3. Chapter 3: Snow Days

I must have fell asleep looking out the window because I wake up being set down on my bed. I look up to see Finnick pulling a blanket over my curled up body. My eyes were still heavy from sleep. I reached up to rup my eyes.

"Oh, sorry I didn't mean to wake you up. You fell asleep in the lounge car and it didn't look very comfortable. Go back to sleep and I'll wake you for dinner." Finnick Said above a whisper.

I stretched and smiled. "Thanks Finnick."

He smiled. "No problem Brizo, but I mean like I could totally stay with you." Finnick gave a playful wink.

"Get out of here." I laughed. He left after that, so I turned over to go back to sleep.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I felt someone nudging my arm. "Brizo. Brizo. Brizzzoooo." Finnick cooed. I groaned and put my pillow over my head. "Hey, It's time for dinner. I had Mayella order hot chocolate!" He exclaimed excitedly.

I sat up with a sign and got off the bed. Finnick and I walked back to the dining. Everyone else was already seated. I sat next to Finnick just as the Avoxes brought out our supper. We each had our own small baked bird and a variety of potatoes and other vegetables. The sauce that covered the bird was orange, creamy, and kinda spicy. It was one of the best things I've ever tasted.

I ate the bird with my hands and made satisfied sounds every few bites. When it was gone I looked up to see everyone looking at me with wide eyes. Mayella looked appalled, while Finnick smiled obviously trying not to laugh at her reaction. "S-sorry.." I started to blush with embarrassment. "It's very tasty."

Finnick chuckled. "Ya, we can see that." Mags just smiled and shook her head. More Avoxes came in with little white porcelain tea cups. Everyone but me and Castor picked up the cups. We looked each other than at Finnick.

He stopped mid sip and looked at us. "What? W-no! You never had hot chocolate!" We both shook our heads at him. " I can't believe it! Try it you'll love it." He smiled super excited. Castor and I put the cups to our lips and slowly took a drink. It was like heaven on my tongue. Castor looked just as happy. We were both smiling and drinking more. Finnick started chuckling. " I told you that you'd like it!"

3 cups of hot chocolate later, it was time for bed. A pair a silk pajamas were on the bed waiting for me. They were a light lavender colored bottoms and button up top. The soft fabric enfolded me in comfort. I had no problem falling asleep.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A few hours into the night, a sudden jerk woke me from my slumber. I got up and walked to the lounge car. We all arrived there about the same time.

Castor in his t-shirt and pajama bottoms. Mags and Mayella In nightgowns. Then of course Finnick in pajama bottoms, no shirt and disheveled crazy hair. "Finnick what was that?" I asked.

He just gave a shrug. About that time the conductor came through a door I didn't even notice. "My apology's everyone, due to an unexpected blizzard in district 2, we can't continue the journey to the capital till the storm has calmed down." He noded at Finnick and went back through were he came.

"Well everyone it sounds like Tomorrow's a snow day!" Finnick cheered. We all laughed and went back to our cars to sleep.

It was already 4:30 so I couldn't fall back to sleep. I went to get a class of water and noticed a figure already at the table. Finnick. He had a pen and a piece of paper in front of him.

"Hey." I said as a sat down across from him.

"Hey, couldn't fall back asleep?" He asked. I just shook my head.

"What are you doing?" I asked curiously. He smiled at me and said.

"I'm making a list." I raised my eyebrows at him. He chuckled and elaborated. "I'm making a list of all the things you need to do or try before the games." I laughed.

"Well what's first?"

 **3rd chapters done! What kinda stuff are Brizo and Finnick going to do? What would you like to see them do? Let me know! ~peace~**


	4. Chapter 4: The List

Finnick and I have been sitting at the dining room table for atleast an hour now trying to think of things that seem worthy to accomplish.

It's about 5:45 am, and here I am drinking hot chocolate and eating sugar cubes.

About 15 minutes ago Finnick asked an Avox for a box of the sweet cubes. At first I thought it was disgusting to watch him eat straight up sugar, but he some how convinced me. The box was almost gone at this point.

"So far we have about 20 things we need to do before the games." Finnick Said while tapping the pen against the table.

He's been asking me questions Like have I ever had ice cream, have I ever done karaoke, and if I've ever tried champagne. Most the answers have been a big no.

"So when do we get started?" I asked. I had my head resting on the left hand. I really don't now how we are gonna get this all done before we get to the games.

"Well Brizzy-"

"What did you just call me?" I was very confused. I've never been called anything but Brizo.

"Brizzy. I gave you a nickname." He said with a wink.

"Finnikin."

"Ew, don't call me that." He said cringing.

"Goes both ways... Finnikin." I smirked.

"Fine, Brizzy."

Once the sun started peeking through the windows, Finnick and I decided to get ready for the day. He told me to put on the pair of boots and the winter coat in my closet. I've never seen snow before. He seemed really excited to show it to me.

"You ready Brizzy?" Finnick asked.

"As ready as I'll ever be." I'm kinda scared to be honest. District 4 is always warm.

Since the train can't continue safely on the tracks we opened one of the doors on the cars. Finnick practically jumped out the door. I on the other hand took one step and retreated.

"Come on Brizzy. It's fine, really."

"What if I sink?" I asked, it might sound dumb to him but I don't know how snow works.

"You won't sink." He laughed. "It's only a few inches deep."

I walked out the door and onto the white blanket of snow. It crunched under my boots.

I started giggling. "I love-" my sentence was interrupted when something cold hit me in the face. I yelped and covered my face with my forearms just as another one hit my stomach. I looked up to see Finnick laughing.

"What was that!" I asked. I honestly have no clue what was just happening.

"It's a snowball Brizo." He kept laughing at my reaction.

"A What?"

"A snowball, it's snow that you compact into a ball and then you throw it at people." He shrugged like it was so simple to understand.

"So like...this." Before he could react I had made a snowball and threw it, hitting his left cheek. I arubted in laughter as his mouth was wide open in surprise.

"Oh, your gonna regret that." He purred. Finnick began making lots of little snowballs and firing them at me.

"Finnick stop its cold!" I laughed.

After the 'snowball fight' as he called it. We made snow angels and a snow woman . Our snow woman had a carrot for a nose, rocks as eyes, and one of Mayellas sparkly wigs that Finnick stole.

Snow began to flutter around us again. Finnick and I laid on the ground looking up at the clouds that sprinkles the cold flakes.

"What are you doing Finnikin?" He had his mouth open and his tongue out.

"I'm catching snowflakes. Try it."

I opened my mouth and waited. After a few seconds I felt a cold prick on my tongue. I smiled wide at the feeling.

"I like the snow." I turned my head to look at him.

"Me too, Brizzy."

With that we went back inside to warm up. It had probably been an hour of snow fun. I was ready for a cup of cocoa.

Finnick and I both changed. I was wearing a pair of skinny jeans and a navy blue plain t-shirt. He was sporting straight dark jeans and a plain black top. We sat on the couch with our cocoa and a blanket.

"We accomplished some of the things on your list already today." He said after a few minutes.

"Yep, I saw snow for the first time, had a snowball fight, and made a snow Mayella." He laughed at the last part.

"Well it's almost 9:30, you hungry?"

"Always!" We walked into the kitchen and grabbed a plate. Shortly after everyone else came in.

 **I'm really excited for the next few chapters! Also thanks for all the wonderful reviews! Keep em' coming! What will "Brizzy" and "Finnikin" do next??**


	5. Shout out to Brittney!

I just wanna give a shoutout to one of my best friends Brittney! She's also writing a Finnick x OC story called " The Siren's Calling" ! She already credited me for giving her the idea to write her fanfic, so here I am returning it! Thank you Britt for helping me fill in gaps in my story. Go check her out! Brittney's handle is: Ouat Zadesrumbeller.

Go show her some love!

If you are also a fan of OUAT she has written other related FanFiction!

~peace~


	6. Chapter 5: The Sea is My Home

After breakfast, we all retired to the lounge car.

"So Finnick, What was your strategy in the games?" Castor asked. He seemed amazed by Finnick, but for all the wrong reasons.

"Well, at first I just tried to get a weapon of some sort. That worked for sometime, but eventually it became harder. The weaker were already dead and the fighters were left. That's where sponsers come in. They sent me a trident, and with that, the last few tributes were gone."

"How do you get sponsers?" I asked.

"You have to make people fall in love with you. Not in a romantic way, but as in a 'wow she's amazing' way." Finnick Said nonchalantly.

"Okay... well how do you do that?" Of course I wouldn't just get a straight answer.

He sighs. "Be friendly, always smile, say how grateful you are to be here, and... oh! It never hurts to blow kisses."

"Blow kisses?" Castor and I said together.

Finnick chuckled. "Ya they love stuff like that."

The rest of the day was spent talking about the tribute parade, training, and interviews.

Finnick has Castor present himself as confident, admirable, and desirable.

Me on the other hand were to be myself. "Why be myself, nobody liked me before?" I laughed angrily.

"Probably because you didn't give them a chance. You have many great qualities Brizzy." Finnick Said.

"Ya, like what."

"Well, your funny, bubbly, weird, and adorable." He responded ruffling my hair.

He reminds me so much of my brother Wade. Optimistic, charismatic, and always having faith in me.

"Thanks Finnick."

"Just telling the truth Brizzy." He shrugged.

That night after I showered and changed into my silk PJs, I went to go get a glass of water and say goodnight to my team.

Finnick and Castor were talking at the table, while Mayella and Mags already went to sleep.

"Hey guys!" I said, grabbing a bottle of water out of bowl of ice on the counter.

"Hey!" They both responded.

"Just came to say goodnight."

"Goodnight."

With that I went back into my room. I wonder what they were talking about?

"NO!"

I swear I heard someone scream.

"GET AWAY FROM ME!"

I looked at the clock. 1:30 am.

"NO! PLEASE!"

Finnick! I got up out of bed and ran down the hall to his room. I opened the door looking around for a threat. Nothing. He was twisted in the bed sheets, shaking. I walked quietly over to his bed, getting on it. Sitting on my knees a gently pushed the bronze hair out of his face. "Finnick, shh. Hey wake up. It's just a nightmare."

He stirred from his restless sleep. He shot straight up. Eyes searching around the room. Only to find my face. His pupils were large making his green irises almost disappear.

"Brizo?" His voice was broken. My heart sunk.

"Yes Finnikin, it's me. You had a nightmare I promise, your safe." He seemed to relax some.

I put my back against the head of the bed. He scooted himself up some and laid back down. His head was the same level as my stomach. His breathing began to slow down and he looked up at me.

"Thank you, Brizzy."

"Of course, Finnikin."

"You know, when I was little I had horrible nightmares. I would dream of tropical storms, and my fathers fishing boat being sank in the ocean. I was terrified to let my father go for the longest time." I laughed remembering my youthful self.

I began again. "My Grandfather always talked about the sea as if it were the love of his life. We would always joke that the sea was his mistress. That was before he passed of course. But before that tragic day years ago, Wade and I were at our secret spot. He knew of my nightmares and was the only one to comfort me. So he wrote a song. Well, technically it was about our grandfather, but some how it made me calm. He used the sea as inspiration and sang his shanty beautifully. I miss him so much Finnick, you remind me of him a lot."

I looked down at him and grinned. I started to caress his hair. Hoping to give him comfort. I held out my other hand and he took it.

"Sing it for me?"

"Of course, but I won't be doing the song any justice. Wade always sang it so perfectly."

"You could never put something so dear to you to shame." Finnick Said. That was deep, and true of course. If you love something it doesn't matter how good you are at it.

I started humming a little to warm up the cold silent room. My hand was still slowly brushing his hair. I began to sing.

 _The sea is my home_

 _The sea is my mistress_

 _O' it pulls me back in with the tides_

 _Bountiful and full of live_

 _The sea is my home_

I finished the slow beautiful lullaby. Finnick's breathing was even and his eyes were starting to look heavy.

"Thank you, Brizo. I've never had someone there for the terror I see in my dreams."

"I'm here now, atleast for a short while. If you need me I'll just be down the hall."

He laughed. "Can I tell you a secret?"

The surprises just keep coming tonight. First I see the real Finnick Odair, not just The Capital flirt, and now he's going to share secrets with me?

"Always" I answered.

"I've never really had a friend either. Until I met you, everyone just acted fake around me. Your real though." He looked genuine. I was stunned with the level of honesty he was sharing with me.

"Big softy." We both laughed quietly.

"Hey, I'm just saying. We're really are friends Briz. I wasn't just saying so you could mark that off your bucket list." I believed him.

"Hey, and I'm just saying I'm surprised you're not fabulous all the time." I joked with him.

"Who says I'm not?" And with that he gave me a famous Odair smirk.

"Your so weird!" I laughed.

"Says the girl who hums all the time." He retorted.

"I do not hum all the time!"

"Uh.. ya, you do. Like, all the time. When your walking around the train, sitting on the couch, eating. You do it trust me. Maybe not consciously, but you do. At first I didn't know what tune it was, but I do now. It's the song you sang to me."

I laughed. Did I really do that?

"It must be really annoying, I'm sorry." I blushed lightly with embarrassed.

"No it's cute." He pokes my nose with his finger and ruffled my hair. "You're like the little Sister I never had." He laughed.

He yawns. " I'm tired."

"Ya, me too."

"Can you stay here?"

"Always."

 **Chapter 5 was a success! We finally get to see the relationship between the two build!! I'm really excited for the next chapters, and as always REVIEW and tell me what you think so far! Oh and btw I wrote that sea shanty!! I'm kinda proud of my self, I mean it was math class so of course my mind traveled to a different place then Geometry...**

 **Side note: go read** Ouat ZadesRumbeller's story "The Siren's Calling"! In the future both stories **will have a huge surprise among the series that will blow your damn minds!**

 **Stay awesome! ~peace~**


	7. Chapter 6: Welcome To the Capitol

We were on our third snow day, but the conductor said by the time we eat breakfast tomorrow we will have arrived in The Capitol. Great...

The last few days were spent well I'd say. We ate sweets all day, Drank our weight in hot chocolate, and talked Game strategies. Castor became anxious on the train during our delay. He'd pace back and forth, asking Finnick when he thought the train would start up again. His eagerness was frightening to all of us.

Finnick was currently trying to figure out how to spend our last train day. He said he was plans for the capital but he doesn't want to waste a day.

"I've got it! First we'll watch a comedy, and then we will paint portraits of each other!" Finnick said, proud of himself.

"What movie?" Ya it's true... movies were a luxury among folk. I've never seen a film. Only the mandatory Capitol channels.

"It's this really old movie, super funny. You'll love it."

"Lead the way."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

We walked into he lounge car. Mayella, Mags and Castor joined us. Finnick ordered popcorn and little pastries for us to eat while watching.

We all laughed at the stupidity of the film. All though I have to admit, it was entertaining. Mags went back to her room after. She's been sleeping a lot lately. She needs a break from the games. She deserves to live the rest of her life happily in 4, yet she's stuck on this train... again.

I guess one never truly leaves the games.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Brizzy, are you almost done?" Finnick asked impatiently. I started his portrait an hour ago.

"Almost, just few more final touches." I added shadows and highlights. My canvas was covered in golds, greens, blues, and a touch of bronze. It no doubt looked just like him. The perfect picture. His eyes shined, his hair wisped to perfection, his smile bright.

"Alright, I'm done." I set down my brushes and took my canvas to the corner. Out of sight.

"Now I have to warn you, I'm extremely talented." Finnick chimed arrogantly. I chuckled as I sat down on the stool.

"Okay so, put your hands in your lap. Perfect. Now smile."

I did as he said.

Finnick has a very plain pallet. Browns, creams, and whites. But then he picked up a tube of bright yellow. I was surprised to say the least. Yellow?

"Why yellow?"

"Why not? It suits you." He grinned.

Suits me? I guess he's right, yellow is the perfect contrast for my light skin and dark hair.

"Thank you!"

"Of course, my masterpiece is complete!" He put is hands up, brush still in his hand. Paint flew everywhere.

"Finnick!" Yellow paint splattered all over my face and chest.

Of course he started laughing at the shocked look on my face. I grabbed the brush he used for my hair and swiped at his face. Painting his nose.

"Oh, you've just started a war missy." He put is hand on the palette, mixing and swirling the colors.

"I swear if you touch me with that hand Finnick Odai-!" I didn't even get to finish my sentence. He put his hand on my face, leaving a prefect hand print.

He starts laughing, but not for long. I jumped off the stool and lunged for the tubes of paint. Grabbing a magenta and black. I bit the tops off. "You're going to regret that."

Finnicks eyes grew big. "Oh shit." He whispered. "Brizo... think about this."

I just laughed. I decided to put the paints down.

"Truce?"

"Truce."

We shook on it, exchanging paint. I grabbed a rag and wiped my hands.

"So, are we showing each other the portraits?" I asked handing him the colorful rag.

"Of course! Me first." He grabbed his canvas. "Just remember, I'm not very good at this artsy stuff..." he slowly turned it around.

It was hysterical. I couldn't control my laughter. Finnick started too. He painted a stick figure me with brown hair and cream colored skin. In the background he added yellow swirls and polka dots.

"No wonder it only took you 10 minutes!" I laughed.

"Hey, I think it's pretty good. The colors are spot on." Finnick said.

"It's great Finnick, I love it, really." I walked over to the corner to grab mine.

"Hey, it better be good because I sat still for a whole hour." He teased.

I laughed and turned the portrait around. "What do you think?" I was a little worried about his reaction. I paint a lot, but I've never shown off my work. But judging by his face, I'm pretty sure he was in awe.

"Bri-I-I don't even know what to say..." he looked up at me from where is eyes were on the canvas.

"I think it looks like you, but I could have gotten some proportions wrong.." I suddenly felt nervous.

"Brizzy, it's amazing! I know you said that you were a painter, but I wasn't expecting you do be that good." He kept smiling at the canvas.

I painted From Finnicks shoulders up. His eyes green, hair bronze, skin golden. I used a swirl of blues for the background and gave him a black shirt.

"Thank you Brizo." I just smiled.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After dinner I went into my room for a shower and a change of clothes. After Finnick had that nightmare the other day, we've kinda made an unsaid agreement. When it's time to sleep, I go to my room and change. Then I head to his room. We order a thermos of hot chocolate and talk till we fall asleep. He calls it a 'sleepover' but I know he just needs my comfort.

I knock on his door. "Come in."

"Hey, I brought the snacks." He smiled at that.

We had just sat down when the train jerked, indicating that it was starting to move again. Fear started to surge through me. I began breathing faster, on the verge of tears.

Finnick noticed this and grabbed my hand."Brizo it'll be okay, I'm gonna try my hardest to get you out of that arena." I don't see why he's so confident. I'm not that talented.

"Finnick... what am I even supposed to do?" A tear escaped my eyes.

He grabbed my shoulders. "You do exactly what we talked about: make the Capitol love you, make allies, win the games."

"You make it sound so simple."

"Well, just know that it's complete hell, but your strong enough." Finnick smiles and lays down on the bed.

"But for the next few hours, we sleep."

I layed down next to him. He put his arm over my waist and pulled me closer. It wasn't sensual, it was more of a comforting cuddle. I didn't feel anything for Finnick that wasn't pure and family like. Everyone else lusted over him, I feel like I've seen the real Finnick though. Not a Capitol pawn. He's part of my family now. _Does he have a family? He never talks about them, maybe I'll ask him when we wake up_.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I woke to Finnick yawning. "Oh sorry didn't mean to wake you up."

"It's fine, it's pretty late anyway." It was only 8:00 but whatever.

Finnick and I were stretching when we heard the sound of heels on the wood floors of the train.

"Wake up sleepy heads! We have arrived at the Capitol!" Mayella cheered.

My heartbeat increased greatly, and my breaths came faster. _Welcome to the Capitol..._

 _Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

 _ **Chapter 6 was a pretty fluffy/sweet chapter! Once they get to the Remake center the story will start picking up. Please review and tell me what you think!**_

 _ **P.s. Brizos dialogue will change with her mentality and emotions.**_

 _ **Also read "The Siren's Calling" by OUAT zadesrumbeller! We have a huge surprise for later and we really can't wait!**_


	8. Chapter 7: The Tribute Parade

Do you ever get that feeling in your chest, the one where you feel like your trapped? That feeling happens to me quite often. Until now though, we've been having fun on the train. That's over now. We have arrived in the Capitol. Those few words Mayella spoke has just triggered something I thought went away months ago.

My breathing became erratic and my heart started beating faster then normal. I have pretty awful anxiety, but I'm also fantastic at hiding it. That is until this moment. This moment where my live changes forever. I'm in the Capitol. I'm living my last few days in an arena...

Finnick seems to notice this. "Brizo, it's going to be fine. Just calm down a bit and go over with Castor to the window. First impressions are very important." He smirks.

I forced myself to calm. ' _Think of the waves. The smell of saltwater'._ Putting a smile on my face, I walked to the window. "Come on Castor, were almost to the station."

He nodded at me. We waited till we reached the station. The train was slowed down to a point now where we could greet the Capitol people. Castor kept an arrogant confident face. His hands at his sides. Just smirking at the crowds. I on the other hand went full me. I understand that none of these people really know me but I try and act like I've been friends with them forever.

I wore a huge smile, waving frantically. They went nuts! I honestly forgot the whole social anxiety thing and became genuinely excited and bubbly. Jumping slightly as I greeted everyone.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

We were getting ready to leave the train when Finnick grabbed my arm. He bent down to whisper in my ear. "Your a natural."

I looked up at him and smiled. We both walked over to the door with the others. "Smiles on, there will be cameras!" Shrieked when she saw me and Castor with blank faces.

She wasn't wrong. When the doors opened we were met with several cameras and a huge crowd of cheering people.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Why are you so pale!" One of the members of my prep team cried. She had long lavender hair down to her backside. It was in a high ponytail and swung for side to side as she complained about how awful my self care was. She wore a hot pink latex dress and pink lipstick. She herself had an unnatural tan.

"Give her a break Vienna." Said a tall skinny man with blond wavy locks and a dark red lip. He winked at me. I appreciate him standing up for me. I was not down for a fake tan!

Vienna I learned was her name, kept waxing the hair off of my legs. Every strip of wax tore hundreds or follicles. My legs were stinging and my eyes were watering. "Well she's from four Tiberius! Shouldn't she be sporting some color!"

He just rolled his eyes. "We were told to keep her natural, Vienna. Which means not to mess with her complexion or her hair color." Vienna surrendered with a sigh.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When they were done removing all my body air from my neck down, they made me soak in a bath of repulsive smelling goo. It soothed my burning legs and arms but left a chemical smell on my skin. I was just grateful that the waxing process was finally over.

Tiberius signaled that it was time to get out with a nod of his head. He was holding out a robe for me to put on. It was a super soft silk.

"Divine will be here in a minute to do your make up." He said. He was so soft spoken, it was almost comforting to hear him talk.

"Thank you." I replied before sitting down on the cold metal table where they scrubbed me clean of four.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Moments later an older woman with black hair in tight curls glided in. She was wearing a black velvet dress with a pearl necklace. Her black heels clicked on the hard floor. She grinned at me. "Hello Darling, my name is Divine."

I smiled bright at her. "Nice to meet you Divine, I'm Brizo."

She started applying shades of blue and greens to my eyelids. They popped against my pale skin. Tiberius and Vienna were currently doing my hair. Curling and spraying and molding.

By the time they were all done I looked stunning. My eyes were a mix of blues and greens, implying that the sea was resting on my lids. The fake eyelashes were dark and full. Making me look cute and innocent, but also sexy and fierce. They put a clear gloss on my lips and highlight on my cheeks. My favorite part though was the few inches of aquamarine fish scales that they painted on my left cheek.

My long dark brown hair was curled losley, hanging all around me. They placed pearls in the curls along with a teal crown imitating coral on my head.

My prep team started whispering behind me. I think they were praising eachother on my look. About that time the door opened to reveal a man probably in his late twenties. He was average height with light brown spiked hair. He looked quirky in a white blazer and neon yellow tight pants. He saw me and clapped his excitedly. "She looks absolutely perfect! You all may be dismissed!" They wished me luck as they left the room.

My stylist walked over to me and put out his hand. "I'm your stylist, my name is Venus and I'm gonna make you ravishing!" He giggled.

I laughed and shook his hand. "I'm Brizo."

"Of course I know who you are! So, based on your hair and make up, can you guess what your costume is?" He smiled. He could barely contain his excitement.

"Um... well the crown suggests royalty of some sort." I said.

"Right you are Brizo! Tonight you are the goddess your name suggests!" He looked beyond me, his hands at his heart. I just laughed quietly.

"Well shall we?" He asked pointing at the dressing room.

"Lead the way."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

My dress was beautiful! It was tight around my curves and lose past my hips. It fell to the floor and drug behind me for a few feet, the front only went to my knees though, in a high-low. The sleeves were longer than my arms, drooping down to my stomach.It was blues, greens, and creams. It shimmered and shined.My shoes were silver thin strapped heels. Matching my sliver nails.

It was the ocean.

I was the ocean.

I looked at Venus. He had tears in his eyes and was clapping rapidly. "It's perfect!" He cried. I couldn't agree more. I've never looked so beautiful.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Venus and I made our way to the other tributes, mentors, escorts, and stylists. We all met under the stadium where our chariots will emerge from. I easily spotted Mayellas gold wig in the crowd. "There." I pointed towards our group.

Venus put my arm through his, helping me walk towards our chariot in my heels.

Finnick spotted me first. His eyes went wide, and his mouth fell open. He was in total awe. "Brizo.. you look fantastic!" He smiled. Finnick walked over to Venus and shook his hand. "You've out done yourself this year Venus!"

I looked over at Castor. He looked so much older. His hair was in a perfect professional style. He wore black uniform pants and a uniform jacket with silver buttons. Black glossy shoes were shined to perfection on his feet. He was a sailor.

And I was Brizo, the goddess that protects the men at sea.

Mags clapped her hands at both our stylists work. Her smile was genuine.

"Shall we make our way over to the chariot? We have about five minutes." Finnick asked.

Castor and I just nod our heads. My stomach was turning and my heart was pounding. I'm just ready for the tribute parade to be over.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Our chariot was black with a big four on the side.

Two big black horses were in front. My heart stopped. There is no way I was going near them.

Finnick noticed something. "Brizzy? What's wrong?"

"I-I don't wanna get close to them." I Said starring at the huge creatures. I am pretty Petite in the first place.

Finnick just furrowed his brow confused. He laughed when he got it.

"Stop laughing." I tried to sound angry but ended up joining him.

"Come here." He gestured for me to follow him. He started walking towards the front of the chariot. Towards the horses...

He grabbed my hand and placed a few sugar cubes in it. "Hold out your hand." He said.

"Why?" I asked kinda scared of his answer.

"The horse is going to eat them out of your palm." He said like it was obvious.

"Oh, ya, I don't want to do that." I said.

He just laughed. Finnick grabbed my hand with his and lead it towards the horses mouth. I closed my eyes and turned my head to the side. I was sure it was gonna bite me.

I felt a lick and I giggled and screeched. I opened my eyes to see the horse licking the sugar cubes of my hand. Maybe they weren't evil... why am I so weird.

Xxxxxxxxx

We had about two minutes till the parade started. I was currently feeding sugar cubes to the horses. I giggled and pet them. Behind me I heard a laugh. I turned to see district three's male tribute. He was laughing at my reactions to the horses. He was gorgeous. Pitch black hair gelled to perfection, bright blue eyes, and skin the shade of mine. He wore a tuxedo with the bow tie untied hanging around his neck, and the first few buttons undone. He was breathtaking. We stared at eachother for a few seconds till I looked down. Blushing.

Of course Finnick chose this time to call us aboard the chariot.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The crowd went wild at the sight of Castor and I. I truly was a goddess. My hair was flowing behind me along with the train of my dress. Imitating the waves. I smiled and waved at the capital people. Castor again just smirked and arrogantly starred at the crowd.

Soon all the chariots were huddled together under the presidents balcony. The only other districts that stuck out were 1,3, and 8.

District ones tributes wore identical emerald covered outfits. The girl wore a short dress with matching emerald infused boots. He wore a suit made of the same fabric. They reflected light in all directions

District three was astonishing. The girl wore I silver glittery dress. It gave off the illusion of light. Then of course him, the boy I saw earlier. His classy outfit contrasted perfectly with her dress. He really made the crowd go wild.

Then of course district eight. Seeing as their district made textiles, their stylist decided to use the craziest fabrics and sequence. They looked horrendous. But stood out none the less.

After the presidents speech, the chariots took us back under the stadium. Castor jumped off and started walking towards his stylist and Finnick. I decided to say goodbye to the horses. They've kinda grown on me.

I was just about to leave and follow in the direction that Castor went when a sultry voice called behind me.

"Hello." The polite soft-spoken voice said.

I turned around to yet again be met with those blue eyes.

"Hello." I replied back. I could feel the blush on my cheeks.

"I love your outfit, it's outstanding." He smiled. I swear... that voice. It was attractive alone.

"Thank you! Venus certainly out did himself, you look very classy yourself." _Classy!? I'm so lame._

He laughed. "I'm Kostos, district three." He held out his hand.

I took his. He kissed mine. "Brizo, District four." I couldn't stop starring into his eyes. My heart was beating faster but not in the usual panicked way, more in warmth. Butterflies grew in my stomach.

"Brizo? Is that short for something?" He asked.

"No, I'm named after a goddess."

"And that you are." He smiled down at me. His voice, his eyes, his words.

Do you believe in love at first sight?

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **Yay! We've finally met Kostos!! I've been waiting FOREVER to have those two meet. I can't wait for the next chapter.**

 **Do you believe in love at first sight? Review and tell me. (I do... I'm a romantic.)**

 **And as always read "The Siren's Calling" by OUAT zadesrumbeller! Let me know if you find any... Easter eggs... *smirks.**

 **Thanks to everyone reading and reviewing!**

 **~peace~**


	9. Chapter 8: The Roof

The ride up the elevator was a blur, and so was leaving the parade. All I could think about was Kostos. His eyes, his smile, his voice.

"Brizo-!" Finnick sang. Waving his hand in front of my face.

"Oh sorry, what do you need?" I asked. I turned to make eye contact.

"Well let's start with getting out of the elevator." He said. Man, could he be sassy sometimes.

We walked out of the elevator and onto our floor. It was gorgeous! Dark wood furniture, light aquamarine fabric couches and chairs, and food everywhere.

"This is all ours?!" I turned and looked up at Finnick.

He just laughed.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

At dinner that night we had mutton chops with a red whine like sauce. The table was covered in sides that suited any picky person. My guess is that Mayella ordered that.

"So guys, tomorrow is your first day of training. I need you both to show off your skills. I think I got you guys spots in the career pack!" Finnick exclaimed.

The career pack? Why would I want to be partners with ruthless killers?

"Finnick I appreciate that but, I don't want a spot."

Everyone just stared at me. Their eyes wide. Surprised I guess, but why?

"What?" I asked. The silence was freaking me out.

"Your declining the offer to join the careers? Most people would kill to have that opportunity... no pun intended." Finnick Said.

"Leave her be Finnick, she'll realize her mistake. I accept the invitation." Castor said. I think this is the first time I've ever heard him speak. How arrogant and hateful can you be?

"Excuse me." I wiped my mouth with my napkin and pushed my chair back. "I need some fresh air, I'll be back soon." And with that I walked to the elevator. I felt to judged at the table.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I found my way up to the roof. I walked to the edge, looking out over the Capitol. It was quiet, peaceful. I know it wasn't the same wind but if I imagined it, it felt just like home.

I don't know when, but I started to sing. Sea shanties, lullabies, and some of Wade's melodies. All of them beautiful and familiar. When I got to Wade and I's song, I sang it louder than a whisper.

 _The sea is my home_

 _The sea is my mistress_

 _O' it pulls me back in with the tides_

 _Bountiful and full of life_

 _The sea is my home_

"That was Beautiful." Again with that sultry voice. Kostos.

"I didn't know anyone else was up here." I said barely above a whisper. Blush starting to spread across my cheeks.

He laughs quietly. "I just got here."

"Oh okay." I smiled. Looking away.

Kostos began walking closer. "It's nice, no escort, no prep team, just silence."

"Yes it is." I laughed. ' _I wonder if he's having the same problem.'_

"I needed a small break from the caos."I looked up and into his eyes.

"Amen." He said. We both chuckled.

The wind was blowing his dark hair around. He was out of his tux. Wearing straight dark jeans and a yellow shirt. I know he looked stronger and in shape, but with out the suit jacket, you could see just how strong he was. His shirt was probably a little to tight for comfort (most likely on purpose) but it allowed anyone to see any defined muscle on his body. He has a great chance this year.

He kept walking closer. I didn't know if I should start moving backwards or let him come to me.

"Are you ready for training tomorrow?" Kostos asked. He was leaning against the railing with me.

"Not really, I dont know what I'm going to do yet." I responded.

"Me either. One of my mentors want me to do the survival stations. But the other, Beetee, wants me to show off my physical strengths." He sighed.

"I guess I have options." I looked at him.

"Like?" Kostos grinned.

"I'm experienced in throwing tridents, so spears should be an option. I have a garden of herbs at my home and I've always been the one to sell them at market." I shrugged. " I'm a painter but I've never not used a brush...My chances aren't very high." I gave him a small smile.

Kostos' brow was furrowed in confusion, but he also looked angry. "Why do you say that? You have as good of a chance as the rest of us." It was kind of frightening. I think he saw that I was startled.

His soothing voice returned. "You can't give up before the games even start." I just nodded my head. He looked forward.

"Do you know what your going to do?" I asked him. He still wasn't looking at me...but he was grinning.

"I've gotta learn from scratch, I mean give me a circuit board, but that's not going to help me in there." Kostos laughed, shaking his head.

"I can teach you how to use a spear." I said. I was met with those eyes again.

He gave me a big smile. "Thank you, Brizo."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

We talked for about an hour or two. About the games, our districts, ourselves.

"Tomorrow, do you want to train together?" Kostos asked.

"Does that make us allies?"

"I guess that does." He smiled.

"Well then, sure." ' _Was this smart? Should I be making allies? Things will change when we are in that arena.'_ I smiled at him even though I was second guessing myself.

"Perfect!" He shouted. I started laughing.

"Be quiet." I scolded playfully. Who knows who's listening.

"Okay, Okay." Kostos chuckled.

We talked for a little while longer. All of a sudden he started stepping closer to me. Butterflies erupted in my stomach.

Kostos' face was only a few inches away. "Ever since I saw you tonight...you're all I've been thinking about."

Now I know I was blushing for sure. I have been thinking about him too. Was this allowed? Right now I don't really care.

"So have I." I looked into those bright blue orbs, starring right back at me. I'm so nervous. I have no clue what to say.

He started smiling. "You're blushing."

 _Oh my god!_ I was so embarrassed. "O-oh.." I smiled a little, looking down. "Sorry" I whispered.

He put his hand under my chin. Lifting my head up, so our eyes were gazing.

"Don't be sorry, it's cute." He laughed.

 _Why was he so sweet?!_ I couldn't tell if he was being serious or playing me. I hoped for the first.

"I better get back before Finnick comes looking for me." I whispered.

"Alright." He whispered back.

I walked towards the elevator doors and pressed the button for the fourth floor. I stepped inside.

"I'll see you tomorrow." I said smiling shyly.

Kostos stepped into the elevator and did what was for me, unexpected. He but his soft hand on my cheek and pulled me in for a kiss. His lips were like silk and warm to the touch. It only lasted a few seconds but the shock stayed for a few hours. He stepped out before the doors closed.

"Meet me here tomorrow night, same time." And with that the doors closed.

 _'He just kissed me?! '_

 _Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

The ride to my floor wasn't quick enough. I was dying to tell Finnick. Am I crazy or was there something there? He'll know. I've never been good with identifying flirting, any other girl would have seen that coming. Was I dumb to be surprised?

As soon as the doors opened I ran to his room. He was sitting on his bed, probably waiting for me. It was eleven o'clock.

"Finnick guess what!?" I jumped in front of him.

He laughed at me. "What?!" He mocked my excitement.

"He kissed me!" I stood up and flopped on the bed.

"Who?!" Now he was curious and maybe a little protective.

"Kostos! Oh, he's awesome. Why is he so sweet and kind... and his eyes and hair... he's so-"

"Wait a minute... the boy from three kissed you?"

"Yes Finnick, catch up!" I was in a daze.

"When?"

"Just now."

"Where?"

"On the roof."

He shook his head giving a tiny smile.

"Oh, and we also decided to be allies."

"The careers Brizo, the careers!" He moaned.

"No thanks."

He growled. "Your impossible." He fell back on the bed. Way to dramatically. I just rolled my eyes.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **Yay! Again more Kostos! I know there wasn't much Finnick but I had to sacrifice some Finnick/Brizo time so I could establish this other relationship. I'm kinda trying to make her thoughts and dialogue match her personality and social anxiety/awkwardness so bear with me.**

 **Review and tell me what you think!**

 **Also as always: go read "The Siren's Calling" by OUAT zadesrumbeller! Make sure and let us know if you find anything... familiar;)**

 **~peace~**


	10. Chapter 9: First Day of Training prt1

Today was the first day of training. Mayella told Castor and I to take a shower and change into the set outfits on our beds. Then our prep teams would make sure that we look "stylish". Even though we won't be in front of the cameras...

I've gotten pretty good at controlling the Capitol showers. I've been using the lemon soap and the rain setting. Finnick never forgets to mention it though.

After I stepped out on the mat and dried off, I walked over to the bed in my robe. Sitting there was a pair of black athletic pants, underwear, and a black sports bra. Wait! No shirt!

I put on what was laying there, the pants were tight and went barely past my knees. While the sports bra was supportive... it didn't pass the top of My sternum. Training just got a lot more scary...

I was lacing the black combat boots when my prep team came barging in. ' _Of course, come in.'_ Divine and Vienna were laughing and screeching about some new clothing line. I noticed that Tiberius stood outside the door, most likely waiting for my welcome. Atleast someone had manners. I smiled and nodded my head. He just winked. We both snickered.

"Darling, what did we tell you?!" Divine scolded.

"Ugh... I don't remember." I bit my lip. They talked so much I kind of starting tuning them out...

"Moisturize! I told you to moisturize!" She sighs.

I looked at Tiberius through the mirror. He was nodding his head slightly, 'She's being dramatic.' He mouthed at me. I could barely keep in my giggle.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

All they were doing was my hair and it still took an hour. First, Divine massaged this cream into my scalp. Then, she had Vienna grab this weird machine. They put it on my head and let it sit for probably half of the time spent in my room. It burned slightly and caused a little discomfort. I just played with my brothers necklace. ' _Did we have the same prep team? Or do they stick to one gender of their district?'_ I wanted to ask but thought I would hear more than I wanted.

 _Beep! Beep! Beep!_

The thing on my head started making a noise. Indicating the end of whatever job it had. They took the helmet looking thing off and my eyes grew big. My hair was straight and thicker then it's ever been by far. The length alone was down to my hips. Thick, dark, long, beautiful!

"What did you guys do?" I asked in awe.

Vienna clapped her hands. "We implanted follicles to make your hair thicker and more full." She giggled.

"How did it get so long?" Her answer didn't explain the huge difference in length of my hair.

"We put a formula on your scalp, it causes rapid growth. Depending on amounts used." She shrugged. "We use it all the time."

Wow... people in the districts didn't even have tools for basic hygiene most of the time, but in the Capitol they could change the length of their hair in 30 minutes by buying a box from the store.

Divine and Vienna wished me luck and left the room. Leaving Tiberius to put my hair up.

"Won't this get in the way, you know in the arena?" I asked, looking at him through the mirror. His crimson lip and blonde hair reflected light from the window.

"No, we'll put it up for you. Don't worry." He leaned down, whispering so no recording could pick it up. "We are on your team. Remember that." He sat back up, and gave a slight nod.

"Thank you."

He put my hair in a ponytail. The end of it falling just above my lower back. It took a super thick elastic to hold it all. I stood up from the stool and turned around. My hair swishing from side to side in a dark curtain. I love it!

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Castor, Finnick, and I walked into the elevator. We had about 5 minutes till training was to start. Castor was wearing the same pants and shoes as me, but he was wearing a thick strapped tank top. Atleast he gets a shirt...

"Okay guys, so today is the first day of training. Which means it's the day that you have to leave a great first impression. The other tributes will actually see you for the first time." Finnick spoke Barely above a whisper. Almost like he was plotting... but no one else was in the elevator. Castor nodded his head, while I just starred at the descending floor numbers.

"Remember to hit the survival stations atleast a couple times. Combat is important but knowing the difference between an edible and poisonous berry can decide your fate." Finnick looked between the two of us while he spoke.

When the elevator doors opened Castor swaggered out and into the training room. I turned to look at Finnick. My heart started racing again and my breathing shallow. ' _Not again.'_

He grabbed my shoulder. "You're going to be fine, okay? When you get back this afternoon I have some more stuff planned for us! So just get through your first day, alright?" He smiled. "Now go, train, become stronger in every aspect." He flexed. I laughed at his actions.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

Besides Castor and I, most other districts were already here. Everyone besides 1,2, and 5. We gathered around a young woman with dark skin. She introduced herself as Atlas and began talking to us about the stations. She told us to go ahead and start, that she would talk to the other 3 districts when they arrived. They're fashionably late I guess?

It was probably five more minutes till all the tributes were here. The last ones to arrive were the male and female from two. The girl was tall and fit, with short brown hair and pale blue eyes. She walked in with a smirk. Way to confident. The male was a giant. Probably standing over 6'2", with muscles bigger than anyone I had ever seen. He had blonde messy hair and Carmel eyes. He put his arm lossley on the girls shoulder. Way to arrogant. He looked over and made eye contact with me. He smirked and kept staring as he walked away. I looked down first, feeling way to exposed.

"Hey." I heard a honey voice behind me.

I turned around to face him, my arms over my chest. "Hello Kostos." He smiled.

"I don't know we're to start, have ideas?" He asked. I looked around he room at our options. They only ones that really caught my eye were the camouflage, plants, fishing, and knifes/Spears stations. The rest, including, swords and fire starting didn't interest me.

"Well I did promise to teach you how to throw knives and spears. Would you like to start there?" I looked up at him. His air was without product today. Messy but in an orderly way. He just nodded his head and smiled.

We walked over to the weapons. The Male tributes from one and two were using swords on plastic dummies, chopping of limbs and stabbing. Other than them we were the only others using weapons. Most at survival stations or hand-to-hand combat. I picked up a spear and walked over towards Kostos.

"Okay, so spread your feet shoulder width apart." He did what I said. "Perfect, now but your arm up like this." I showed him my stance. He tried his best to copy me. I walked around to the other side of him and grabbed his arm, moving it to the right position. I tried not to think about the butterflies I got from touching his soft skin. The last thing I need to do is start blushing.

"Now step with your left foot and use the the weight on your back leg to but more power in your throw." I said. He stepped and threw the spear. It landed in the very right side of the dummies stomach. "Not bad, You're definitely strong enough for it to stick."

He laughed. "Here, show me how you do it."

I grabbed another spear off the rack. It reminds me so much of home. Working on the fishing boats with my dad during the major harvest seasons. I took a deep breath and stepped up to the line. I can use either hand for basically everything, so I used my right so he could see what he should be doing. Pivoting my feet I leaned back on my right leg and raised my arm. Lean. Step. Throw. The spear landed hard into the middle of the dummies abdomen.

I looked over at Kostos grinning slightly. He was quietly clapping.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

For the next few hours, I taught Kostos how to throw spears and small knives. He was actually pretty good.

"You ready to move on?" I asked him. Honestly this was getting very boring.

"Of course, lead the way."

The camouflage station has been barley touched. The paints, brushes, and pallets clean. I walked quickly to the table growing excited.

"I remember you telling me you painted, I've grown very curious. Do you mind if I watch you?" Kostos asked me smiling.

"Not at all." Most definitely blushing

I started on my right arm. Blues, greens, yellows, and creams. All making up the same illusion as my parade dress. The ocean. I miss the sounds of the tides crashing on the coast. I didn't even think, just started painting. I almost forgot Kostos was watching me too.

"That's beautiful." He whispered. I looked up meeting his gaze. ' _Your beautiful..'_ again, with the lame thoughts.

"Thank you." I smiled.

I decided to try and paint the ferns and undergrowth of a rainforest. In the corner of the room were little tropical plants. I looked back in forth between my left arm and the plants. Painting every shadow and highlight. About twenty minutes later, my arm was a hue of greens and reds.

We walked over to the plants. I put my arm up to the side. I smiled in delight. My arm disappeared into the thick vegetation. I turned towards Kostos, he looked to be calculating everything. His eyes were wide, eyebrows up.

"That's amazing." He said comparing the real plants to my skin. When Kostos grabbed my hand to study it, my heart quickened, but not in my normal way of panic. I could get high off of this feeling. The sparks that tingle through us when we accidentally graze eachother, I've never really spent my time with other people. My anxiety always got the better of me.

"Thank you, do you think I got the proportions correct?" I asked looking down at the crouching Kostos.

"It's perfect."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kostos and I hit a couple other survival stations before lunch. The fishing station fascinated him. The ability to make a fish hook out of almost anything seemed to have him amazed. "With the array of items, your probability of making a fish hook anywhere are very high. That's fantastic." I just laughed quietly. I guess if your not from four you never see this stuff.

The plant identification was very easy for me. The trainer at that station said I've been the best "student" he's ever had. I got a 46/50 on the test. Certain plants from the Desert had me stumped, I had never seen them before. Kostos did pretty well but he had a very hard time with the berries.

"That one." He would say pointing to a dark purple berry.

"Dead." The trainer would sigh.

"Um... then that one."

"Dead."

Poor Kostos. I would just laugh quietly.

"Time for lunch!" Atlas yelled from an open pair of double doors.

Kostos and I, along with the other tributes made our way to the Cafeteria. We were handed trays with oats and berries. Light and full of energy. Along with a class of ice water.

We sat at a back table, On the other end was district 6.

"What do you want to do after lunch?" Kostos asked taking a bite of his oats.

I laughed. "Why don't you choose, I have been all morning. Is there anything you want to try?"

He looked at me with those extraordinary eyes, a smile started forming on his face. "I don't really have a preference."

I rolled my eyes. He chuckled. "Well, I suppose we could try climbing. They have a net in there for practice. I've never attempted anything of the sort."

"I agree, I never really played in the willows in four. Might as well learn to climb." I was glad he decided, I feel like I've been bossy this morning.

We ate lunch in peace. Kostos made jokes and I laughed. He was honestly quite funny. I was holding my stomach and trying to keep semi quiet. The room it's self was pretty loud, but I didn't want to draw attention to myself.

At the moment Kostos was telling me about how his prep team was all over him. "They vocalized their surprise of my physique many times." He would imitate their voices. "Wow Kostos! For a kid from _your_ district... you've really kept in shape." He used a high pitch Capitol accent, putting Emphasis on 'your'. I giggled. Like actually giggled. ' _Oh my._ '

We were both laughing till I looked to my right to see the boy from two starring at me. He had a blank expression. He saw me looking his way, his eyes decided to travel down my top and back up to my face. He smiled a disturbing smirk. Winking.

Kostos must have noticed my change in mood. "Hey, what's wrong?"

I looked away slowly and back at Kostos. Concern written on his face. "They boy from two keeps starring at me." I crossed my arms over my chest, trying to cover myself.

He looked over his shoulder to see the deadly stare. Kostos started taking off his shirt. "W-what are you doing?" I asked definitely blushing.

He chuckled. "I'm giving you my shirt."

Kostos handed me the tank top and I put it on. He was fairly tall so this shirt was huge on me. But I appreciated it. "Thank you." I finally felt somewhat comfortable.

"But what about you?" I asked. Atleast I had something, even if it was just a sports bra. Kostos' chest was completely exposed.

He laughed. "I'll be fine, really." I felt bad, but I couldn't help but look. At his chest I mean. He was definitely in shape. ' _Look away!'_

I only glanced but he still saw me. "Hey, now you're doing it." He laughed.

"I know, I'm sorry." I said sadly.

"It's fine Brizo, I was just giving you a hard time." Kostos laughed.

I shook my head smiling.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Back in the training center after lunch. We have like an hour or two left of our first day of training. Kostos and I decided to try knot tying, because a girl from 8 is climbing at the moment.

Of course being from four, I know how to tie almost any knot. But for Kostos this is all brand new for the most part. He's a very quick learner though.

"When did you learn all these?" Kostos asked. His finger stuck in a loop.

I chuckled. "Hmmm... I can't remember really."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The girl was finally done. We walked the few feet to the climbing station with about twenty minutes left.

"Who's going first?" Kostos asked.

"You can go."

He walked to the base of the net, took a deep breath, and started climbing. The net swayed and rocked back in forth, Threatening to dump him.

He hooked his foot in the fifth knot from the bottom. Becoming more unstable. He kept climbing though. How has he never done this before?

When he made it up and over the other side and back down, I released a breath I didn't know I was holding. That was way to stressful.

"Your turn."

I walked slowly towards the net. ' _Gotta learn somehow.'_ I told myself. I put my hands on the knots shoulder height to me. My feet at the bottom. I started my climb.

I got about midway when I looked over to my right to see the same boy starring at me. Again becoming instantly uncomfortable. He had an almost angry look, one of rage. This can not be good.

I guess when I wasn't paying attention I leaned to the left because next thing I know I'm on the ground. I landed on my stomach, knocking the wind out of me. Kostos ran over to help me up.

"Brizo, are you okay!" He said worried.

I couldn't catch my breath. Everything hurt. "Yeah, I'm fine."

"Your nose is bleeding." I reached up to find that it was in fact.

I asked the trainer at the station for a napkin of some sort. He just sent me to my floor. "You only have about ten minutes. Go back to your living quarters and take care of _that_." I nodded my head slightly. Blood was dripping down my hand and onto the floor.

After reassuring Kostos I was going to be okay I started towards the elevator. Other tributes were starring at me as I made my way. The games haven't even started and blood has already been shed.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I pressed the button for 4. The elevator doors opened with a ding. By this time, the blood has ran down my neck. Having no rag to stop the bleeding. ' _I hope there isn't anyone in the elevator.'_ I kept thinking. The last thing I need is for everyone to see me as weak... well before the games anyway.

But of course there was a man on the left side of the elevator. He saw the blood on my face, neck, and chest, raising his eyebrows.

"What happened to you sweetheart?" He chuckled.

"I-I fell." I spoke shyly and slightly embarrassed.

He shook his head, light brown hair falling in his eyes. "The bleeding isn't supposed to start till after the games, ya' know."

I laughed quietly at his joke. "Trust me, I know."

"Here." He handed me a a handkerchief. It was a dark gray fabric with little black strips. Obviously was supposed to match his suit jacket.

"Thank you." I sighed. I tried wiping as much of my neck as I could. It was all over my brothers necklace. I'll have it clean it later. I then held it on my nose.

"What's your name kid?" He asked smiling.

"Brizo Monty. District 4."

He chuckled. "Haymitch Abernathy."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **That was only part one of this particular day! Part two should be coming out pretty soon..(I'm just so excited for it.) How was the first day of training? What do you think is going on with that boy from 2? Let me know by reviewing your thoughts!!**

 **P.s: I need a name for the Brizo/Kostos ship! Review and tell me your combo of the two!**

 **Hope you enjoyed this chapter! ~peace~**


	11. Chapter 10: First day of training prt 2

"Nice to meet you Haymitch." I said holding out my hand.

He looked down at it and declined. "No offense sweetheart, but you need to wash up."

I looked at my hand. Dried blood was coating my nails and palm. I laughed. "Ya, probably."

He looked to be about 40 years old, with steel gray eyes and a sad-tired expression. Even when he smiled the sorrow was evident.

"May I ask you something?" I said everting my eyes.

"Shoot."

"Who are you?" The elevator doors dinged as we traveled up.

He chuckled. "Ever watch the games doll?"

He did look familiar. "Not really no. I spent most of that time in my garden. I'm not one for all the blood shed."

"You and the rest of us." He chuckled. "I'm 12's mentor."

"Oh." I said. Well this is awkward. In about three days I'll be in an arena with the tributes he's mentoring to kill me.

"Don't worry sweetheart. I'm not plotting your death."

I changed the subject. This elevator couldn't move any slower. Although I did enjoy his company. "My nose is killing me."

He reached in his pocket. "Here." He handed me a silver flask.

"I-I've never drank before." I grabbed the flask and held it away from me.

He chuckled. "First for everything."

I hesitated for a few seconds looking from him to the flask. I started unscrewing the lid. "Another item off my bucket list." And with that I took a big swig.

It burned my throat all the way to my stomach. But I liked it. I raised my eyebrows in surprise. It wasn't bad.

He put his hand out. "Welp, it's been real. See ya' later Sweetheart." I handed him the flask as the elevator doors opened for my floor.

"Maybe." I said stepping out.

He chuckled shaking his head.

I turned around real fast. "Oh wait I almost forgot!" I held his handkerchief out

He smirked. "You keep it."

I shook my head. "Ya I don't blame you. Well see you 'later'."

"Brizo?" Finnick Said from the door way of the kitchen.

"Haymitch?"

I turned around."Hello Finnick."

He looked down at my neck and chest."what happened?!"

Haymitch laughed."your girl fell." The doors started closing.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After taking a shower and cleaning my brothers necklace, I went to go find Finnick. He was sitting in the living room watching Capitol talk shows.

"Hey."

"Hello."

"Can you tell me what happened?" He said looking over as I sat down.

"I lost concentration and the net at the climbing station dumped me."

He smiled slightly sighing. "What made you 'lose concentration'?"

I looked down. "Um... th-the boy from two is giving me lots of unwanted stares."

"Oh. Like good stares or bad stares?" He said using different tones for both.

"What do you think?"

"Well you did decline his offer to join the careers. He probably feels that you find yourself higher than him." He shrugged.

I sighed. "Of course." I rubbed my temples. "It's about the exact opposite but whatever."

He chuckled. "Just ignore him I guess."

"Ya, I just gonna ignore the 6'3" giant walking around starring at me." I rolled my eyes.

He looked suprised. "Sarcasm? Dang, that fall did a number on you."

I just shook my head laughing. "Seriously though, it's only the first day and I already have a stalker and embarrassed myself."

"Really just don't worry about it, ignore him." He looked at the tv. "Your reactions are probably encouraging him."

I sighed. "Ya I know... what's his name anyway."

He chuckled."That would be Titus. District two's giant."

Titus. Interesting name. I guess.

Tired of talking about it, I changed the subject. "So what are our plans for this afternoon?"

"Well Castor will be back in a couple minutes, so after I check in with him we'll have some well needed fun." Finnick Said.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Finnick and Castor talked for a few minutes. I overheard very little bit what I did catch was very useful.

"Ivy-ya two."

"She's good with a bow."

"What did they say about Bri-"

"-Geo doesn't like her." A laugh. "But Titus has an interest."

"That's an odd name. Gem?"

"District one."

"The pack is strong this year. Be careful."

"They are the ones that should be cautious." Obviously Castor spat.

A chill ran through me. The amount of venom in his voice was toxic.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Castor walked through the living room, towards his room. On his way he looked over his shoulder and smirked. Probably because of my fall.

"Brizo!" Finnick cheered.

"Yes, Finnikin."

"I ordered the most delicious delicacy... well to the districts anyway."

I was suddenly excited. "Which is?"

"ICE CREAM."

I laughed at his excitement. "Ice cream?"

"Yes, the greatest gift bestowed upon this Earth." He sighed in content. I just stared at him.

"Trust me."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A cart pushed by an avox came into the room. It held little silver bowls and spoons. I'm guessing the ice cream.

"Finally." Finnick sighed. He was practically jumping.

"Okay Brizzy, vanilla, chocolate, or strawberry creme."

I didn't have the slightest clue of which to choose but I decided on vanilla. He'll most likely make me try all of them anyway.

"Vanilla, please."

"Great choice, you can never go wrong with classic vanilla." Finnick smiles. I just laughed.

He grabbed the same and sat back down on the couch next to me. "On the count of three. One, two, three."

We both took a bite of the white creme.

Love.

Instant addiction.

Never have I ever eaten something so sweet and satisfying.

"Oh my..." I was in awe. Finnick just laughed.

"I told you."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After we tried... and devoured all three flavors, we decided to lounge around and talk about strategies.

"I really think it's in your best interest to join the careers." Finnick said.

I sighed. "That maybe right Finnick, but I would never associate myself with them."

I looked down. "Besides, I already have my ally."

"Oh ya, Kostos." He waggled his eyebrows. "Speaking of, was he the one that gave you that tank top?"

I felt myself blush. "Yes, he gave me his shirt. S-so I could cover myself. You know, with Titus and the staring."

"Awe." He cooed."

I just laughed.

"He asked me to meet him on the roof tonight..."

Finnick moves his arm to the top of the couch, resting his head on his fist and turning his body towards me. "Make sure you tell me what happens tonight. I'll wait up for you, just don't be to long." He said suggestively. Just the thought of doing anything like that with Kostos was embarrassing. I don't even know why.

"I will. Oh, and just so you know, he didn't make any moves of the such today... so why would he then."

He chuckled. "I'm just teasing."

Kostos was so fun to hang out with. Even though we are in a horrible situation, he some how made it ten times better.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I have one more plan for tonight. Before you go see Kostos."

"Which would be?"

"You and I are going to jump on the beds!"

I laughed. Finnick was the only friend I've ever really had, and I've only known him for a week. It amazes me how fast a relationship can be created.

"Can't wait!"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

We ran towards 'our/his' room and flopped on the bed.

He stood up and put his hand out to me.

"Stand up, then we can jump."

I gripped his hand and stood. He instantly started to bounce. The mattress was springy and soft at the same time.

We bounced, laughed, and fell. Over and over. Well, atleast till I needed a break. I was actually sweating.

I fell down laughing. "That-was-so fun." Panting.

He laughed and nodded his head.

I looked over at the alarm clock on the end table. Almost 9:00.

"I gotta get going Finnikin. I'll see you in about an hour or so."

I kissed his cheek and walked towards the door. He waved and smiled.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The elevator ride to the roof was awful. My hands were sweating and my heart bumping. I was definitely crushing on Kostos but I still didn't quite know where he stood. I trusted him despite the thoughts that he might be doing this all for the games.

I pushed my thoughts beside and decided to think about what I would say to him.

' _Hey Kostos!'_

Hello Kostos.'

I silently cursed myself. Today we didn't even talk about the kiss...I mean he could have just done it because he felt grateful? I shook my head. I don't even know.

The doors dinged and opened. I stepped out after taking a breath and walked over to the ledge. The city was asleep, well except for those clubbing, partying, and other things...

"I'm glad you remembered, I was kinda worried you weren't going to come." A smooth voice said behind me. Kostos.

I turned around with a huge smile on my face. "Hello, Kostos."

He walked closer to me. "How's your nose? I was told that it was against the rules for me to come up and see you."

I freaked out internally. _'He was worried about me._ 'I was sure blush dusted my cheeks. "It doesn't hurt anymore, thanks for asking though."

He grinned. "And by the way you can keep the shirt for tomorrow as well."

I completely forgot about his shirt. "Oh, I should have given that back to you."

He laughed shaking his head. Kostos grabbed my hand leading me to a small bench by a beautiful garden.

"May I ask you something?" Kostos Said shyly.

 _'That's different.'_ Kostos was never cocky but he sure wasn't shy. "Of course."

"When I kissed you last night... was that okay?"

I was probably red as a rose. "I-I- um ya it w-was fine."

He chuckled.

"What?" I asked.

"It's cute when you get all flustered."

I laughed with him.

"So May I ask something else?"

"Of course." I answered barely above a whisper.

"Can I kiss you again."

"Yes."

He put his hand on my cheek. Giving a sweet smile. Kostos leaned and placed his lips on mine. At first I didn't move, not mowing what to do. But after a few seconds a kissed back. It wasn't a long kiss, but it still meant something.

I heart fluttered and it hasn't stop. Not since the parade. I liked kissing him, I liked talking to him, I liked him. This is going to end badly for one of us.

After we pulled away we both smiled wide. He led me over to the garden and sat down on his knees. He reached out and grabbed a small blue flower. He stood up and brought it to my head. Tucking it behind my ear.

It was beautiful. The same striking color of his eyes.

"Thank you." I looked up at him.

"Brizo, I just-."

"What?"

"Nevermind." He smiled.

I didn't press him further, allow he did seem to have something on his mind.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

We sat and talked till late into the night. We held hands for most of it. Which kept a rose dust on my cheeks. After awhile I got tired.

Yawning I sat up from our laying position. We were star gazing.

"I have to get back." I sighed.

"Seems wise."

I chuckled at his weird comments.

I kissed him on the cheek and ran to the elevator.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

When I got back to our floor Finnick was asleep. I changed my clothes and slipped into bed. Before I turned off the lamp I noticed a note on the side table.

 _Brizzy,_

 _I hope your evening on the roof went well. But not TO well._

 _Love, Finnick_

I chuckled at his note and turned off the lamp.

My dreams were filled images of Kostos... and ice cream.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **Sorry I took so long to update guys! I didn't know how to finish the chapter so I decided on some fluff.**

 **In my opinion they are both totally ship worthy;)**

 **Hope you enjoyed! As always ~peace~**


End file.
